Conventional electronic weapons launch one or more electrodes toward a human or animal target to deliver a stimulus signal through the target to inhibit locomotion by the target. A thin wire couples a signal generator in the electronic weapon to a launched electrode positioned in or near the target. The signal generator provides the stimulus signal through the target via the filament(s), the one or more electrodes, and a return path to complete a closed circuit. The return path may be through earth and/or through a second filament and electrode. Conventional electrodes are made of conductive materials and have a sharp barbed tip to acquire and remain in a position in or near a target (e.g., lodge in clothing, skin). Consequently, relatively high field strengths and current densities occur at the electrode tip.
A conventional electrode is assembled by inserting a sharpened shaft into an axial hole in a forward face of a cylindrical body, crimping the body to retain the shaft, threading a filament through a second axial hole in a rearward face of the body and into an open portion of the body, tying a knot in the filament, and pulling the knot into the open portion of the body. Electronic weapons may benefit from an electrode that costs less to manufacture, reduces labor required to couple the electrode to the filament, and reduces damage to the filament during assembly.